


Bathing

by MysteryMuse



Series: MMX-XXX [22]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Abuse of A-Trans, Axl is a considerate dom, Bathtubs, Drabble, Fade to Black, Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, Self-cest, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:06:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4544238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryMuse/pseuds/MysteryMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>X slips away to the Sky Room to relax, and indulges in a fantasy. Written as birthday present for Lanzelotti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lanzelotti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanzelotti/gifts).



X was, to put it mildly, aching. Not just from a long work schedule and too long without seeing his beloved partners, but physically aching - he'd had almost no time to himself for what felt like several weeks, and his artificial muscles were so tight that he felt his limbs popping and squeaking beneath his armor when he moved. X had finally had to bow out of several meetings and trade off a couple of training sessions to get away from everyone and relax.   
  
So he fled to the carefully sculpted solitude of Zero's onsen in the Sky Room, availing himself of the hot, clean soaking tub there. He only regretted he couldn't toss in some lavender salts, but Zero had made his opinions on additives in the onsen quite clear. Zero had poured immense amounts of his combat pay into making a realistic and detailed space, and he wasn't about to have that spoiled by stinky girly salts that would corrode his authentic bamboo tubs and copper piping or leave patinas on his carefully arranged stones. Oh well, X knew beggars really couldn't be choosers.   
  
After a quick wash off in the outer chamber, X sank naked into the hot, hot onsen waters and lowered himself to his neck. He let out a long sigh of deep relief, his exhale rippling the placid surface. The warm, enveloping heat of the soaking tub began to loosen up X's sore calves, thighs and hamstrings. Alone and with no one to notice or care, X giggled a little to himself and swung his feet back and forth a bit, swirled his fingers through the water. His toes and fingertips turned pink from the heat as his artificial blood pooled into his extremities, a perfect emulation of human traits. Finally, he tipped his head back against the rim of the tub, picked up a clean white terry washcloth and soaked it until it was dripping and moist, and folded it up neatly to press it over his forehead and eyelids. Oh, that was so good, so relaxing. X let his troubles float away with the steam, and dozed off without meaning to.   
  
A few moments later there was movement in the water, a new body slipping silently into the tub. X was so zoned out that he didn't notice. He didn't even notice when the body moved toward him, straddled him between the edge of the tub and the surface of the water, pressing down into him. He only woke, fuzzily, when he felt his cheek being carressed by a thumb, and when he tried to ask who it was (it could only be one of two other people) he was kissed quiet, questions smothered by tongue and lips before he could get the words out of his vocoder.   
  
X heard his own voice whispering to him, close and humid above his face, "This is a dream. You're dreaming. Don't try to wake up." A hand - (his?) pressed down on the cloth over his eyes, sending water running down his temples, into his hair. "If you wake up, I can't be here." And the mouth, alien but familiar, came down over his again. It was his own mouth, his own tongue kissing him so deeply; somehow X knew this. He couldn't cling to sleep after that; his body began to wake, his core thumping excited, his cock starting to twitch. And once X was awake he knew it really couldn't be a dream; there was only one realistic explanation.   
  
But X didn't care. He only wanted to go along with it. He turned off his optics, so he couldn't see anything to break his fantasy. He felt hands sliding down through the water, curling down around his sides to stroke his skin - his hands, touching him. Any time he tried to speak he was gently but firmly quieted by a palm over his lips or a kiss, the familiar click of the tongue of mild disapproval meeting him. Once, a warning: "When spoken to, X."   
  
His twin did all the talking - soft commands murmured in X's audials. _Spread your legs, touch yourself, show me your cock, get it hard_ \- and X obeyed every order given to him without question, trying to keep the eager grin off his face. In the end, after more than an hour of slow burn touching and teasing, X's doppleganger ordered him out of the tub, onto the stone tile floor, on his hands and knees. This order too, X scrambled to obey. Water ran down his back and between his thighs in gleaming, rapidly cooling rivulets as his twin mounted him with a soft grunt of effort. Then there was heat of an entirely different kind washing X's aches away; long, deep, penetrating thrusts driving, it seemed, straight into his very core, with a tempo and pace that was so perfect that X started to wonder if he actually was dreaming after all.  
  
X abandoned himself completely, crying out desperately for more, rocking against his twin. The strength in those thighs, the hands grasping into his body, the firm thrusts, X just couldn't get enough. He turned his optics back on so he could see when his twin, the other X, flipped him over and they went at it again face to face - he stared deep into matching green eyes, the eyes in which he saw himself, the coral pink mouth gasping in short, strained breaths as they fucked - so beautiful.   
  
X could have kept on like that, locked up in his own limbs and riding his own cock forever, but by the end of his fourth climax he was starting to wear down. Finally, with some reluctance but a purring core and a boneless body, he pushed a hand against the center of his twin's chest and gasped out, "Enough."   
  
His twin glowed white, a crystalline sound accompanying the change, and Axl - flushed, gasping, eyes still green, still reflecting X inside them - cocked his head a bit. "Aww. You sure?"  
  
"Honestly, I'm sure." X grinned weakly, let his body sink into Axl's arms. "If we keep going I'll just want you to stay as me forever... not fair to you. Also I can't quite feel my legs any more."   
  
Axl snickered, tugged X's back up off the floor, so they sat up and leaned against each other, and he rubbed X's shoulderblades slowly. "Sorry. Your data said you didn't want it real soft. But you're relaxed now, right?"   
  
"Mm. Very." X rested his head on Axl's shoulder, closing his eyes again.   
  
Giggling, Axl hugged X, stroked his hair a bit and then picked him up, careful but with ease, holding X under his back and the backs of his knees. "C'mon, let's put you to bed. Want me to cover for you tomorrow? Y'know, I did Zero for like a whole week once..."   
  
They chattered on as they headed for the bedroom.  


End file.
